Numerous safety devices for use with firearms are known. Such devices typically are of two types, i.e. trigger locking devices and barrel locking devices. Trigger locking devices generally attach to the trigger of the firearm to prevent movement of the trigger and in turn to prevent release of the hammer. A problem with such devices is that even with the device in place, the firearm can still be loaded with a shell. Hence the firearm is not completely safe from tampering or accidental discharge. These devices also have the added limitation of being generally restricted for use with only the particular firearm for which they are designed.
The second type of safety device, i.e., the barrel locking devices, are generally comprised of plugs or the like which are inserted and locked into the barrel of a firearm so as to render the firearm unloadable. While these devices prevent a shell from being loaded into the barrel, a problem with some of these devices is that they include rather complicated mechanisms and require intricate installation procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,901 to Wolter discloses a firearm safety device comprised of a cartridge-like sleeve dimensioned to be inserted into the breech end of the barrel of the firearm and a plug dimensioned to be inserted into the muzzle end of the barrel. A cord extends through the barrel of the firearm between the sleeve and the plug. The cord is biased toward the sleeve to draw the plug into the muzzle end of the barrel to obstruct the same. A special key and particular knowledge are required for removal of the device. A problem with the disclosed device is that it is not truly "locked" onto the firearm, and it is possible to pry the plug out of the barrel and remove the device from the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,490 to Cornett et al. discloses a similar type of safety device including a cartridge-type insert and a plug which are connectable by a cable. The length of the cable is adjustable to correspond to the length of the barrel of the particular firearm to which the device is to be attached. While the disclosed device includes a locking mechanism to secure the device to the firearm, the device includes a considerable number of components, and involves a fairly complicated operation, consisting of numerous steps, to install the device on a firearm. In this respect, the time consuming and lengthy installation procedures associated with the foregoing devices, may make their use less desirable.
U.S Pat. No. 3,368,297 to Lentz discloses a firearm safety device which simultaneously blocks the barrel of a firearm while being locked at the trigger of the firearm. This device includes a generally U-shaped rod, a portion of which is inserted into the barrel of the firearm. Another portion of the rod is locked at the trigger of the firearm. A major drawback of such a device is that it may only be used for a specifically dimensioned firearm in that the respective portions of the rod must be dimensioned to correspond to the lenght of the barrel of the specific firearm. Additionally, as in the case of basic trigger locking devices, even with such a device in place, a shell can still be inserted into the breech end of the firearm.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems by providing a firearm safety device which can be quickly and easily inserted into the barrel of a firearm and locked to the firearm so as to prevent a shell from being loaded therein, and which device is adjustable for use on firearms of varying sizes.